


I'm coming home.

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 1k words of fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reunion Fic, but it's so small you need a microscope to see it., happy fic, okay maybe a tiny bit of angst, schmico week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: A prompt that mends your heart.Summary: Levi is coming home after 365 days away from home, more importantly away from the man he loves. They are both just counting down the minutes until they are together again.





	I'm coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is on a completely different timeline then all my other canon fics, just in case you’re wondering where this fits in. Enjoy! Also please read the end notes after you read the fic, there is an alternate ending posted there!

It had been 365 days since Levi had stepped foot in Seattle. When he had accepted the fellowship at Johns Hopkins Hospital in Maryland, he was excited but devastated all at once. He had a chance to really learn from their pediatrics fellowship but it also meant being 2,762 miles away from the people he loved. Nico was understandably devastated, but never once wained in his support for Levi. They had tried to see if Nico could come with him, but he had just signed a new contract with Grey-Sloan and thus had to stay. So they made it work, calling or face timing every day and Nico had even come to Maryland for his vacation during the year. But it wasn’t the same. Levi was thrilled when Dr. Karev offered him an attending position in peds after his fellowship was done because it meant he could finally go home. 

___________

Levi’s phone rang, he looked down at it and smiled before answering, “Hi honey.”

“Hey babe, you on the plane yet?” 

Levi huffed, “Just passed security, only a tiny bit further than when you called 20 minutes ago.” Levi chuckled to himself, “Seriously, you’re almost as bad as my mom.”

Nico laughed, “Hey I can’t help it, I haven’t seen you in 3 months.”

“I face timed you this morning.”

“Not what I meant, it has been way too long since I’ve had you in my arms,” Nico let out a staggered breath, “since I’ve touched you.” He said in a tone so sultry it should be illegal.

Levi inhaled sharply, “Nico, you can’t do this to me, I’m surrounded by people,” Levi lowered his voice so just Nico could hear, “You can’t get me all hot and bothered before I have to sit on a plane for almost six hours.”

As if on cue the overhead speaker called his gate to board. “Sorry, my flight is boarding now.”

Nico let out a sad sigh, “Okay, I guess I will let you go.”

“Just over six hours baby, then I’m all yours.”

“Okay, go catch that plane. I love you more than words can describe.”

“I love you to the moon and back.”

With that, Levi walked briskly to his gate. He handed the gate attendant his boarding pass and ID, excited that he would finally be going home. Before stepping onto the plane he took a deep breath, touched the outside of the plane and grazed his other hand over the small box in his pocket. After sitting down Levi was left alone with his thoughts and emotions, the overwhelming one being nerves. He just didn’t know if it was from the thought of flying or because of the question he knew he would be asking Nico in six hours.

_____________

As soon as Levi landed he sent a quick text to Nico. ‘ _Just landed, can’t see you soon enough._ ’

He got a picture back of the arrival gates with the caption, ‘ _counting down the minutes. <3_’

The minutes dragged on, Levi understood why they had to wait, but his whole body was buzzing with excitement. Levi navigated the airport as quickly as possible, weaving between tired passengers. As soon as he saw the stairs he took off running, stopping at the top of the stairs only to see if he could see his gorgeous partner at the bottom. He takes the stairs much too fast for someone so clumsy, but at that moment the only thing he is thinking about is getting to Nico. The second his feet touched solid ground he and Nico rushed toward each other like two magnets coming together. Nico closed the last bit of distance between the two, Levi dropped his shoulder bag and jumped into the arms of the man he loves. With his legs wrapped around Nico's waist, Levi crashed his mouth onto Nico’s. The two kissed for what felt like hours, but the need for oxygen took over and Levi pulled back. Nico looked up at Levi with watery eyes, and brought one of his hands up to reach for the younger man’s jaw and said, “You’re really here, I felt like this day would never come.”

Levi slid out of Nico’s arms onto the ground. Looking up at the man he loved more than the world Levi knew without a doubt that this was the moment. So he took a deep breath and started, “Nico, I loved every minute of being at John’s Hopkins. That hospital was incredible and I’m so thankful that I got the opportunity to experience that.” Levi brought his hand up to the older man's face and grazed his thumb along his jaw. “But my home is here. My home is Grey-Sloan, and my friends, and my mom. But most of all my home is you. That’s why…” Levi let go of Nico and got down on one knee. “I want you to be my forever home.” Nico brought a hand up to his face, trying to fight the tears that were building. “Nico, I love you more than words. Would you marry me?”

Nico was nodding before he even finished, with the biggest smile on his face he replied, “Yes, of course.” He then pulled up his fiance and paused, just long enough to look into the eyes of the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He then pulled Levi into another kiss, with just as much fire and passion of the previous kiss, but with a sense of relief and contentment that wasn’t there before. 

As they broke their kiss Nico brought his mouth to Levi’s ear and whispered, just for the two of them to hear, “Welcome home, fiancé.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for day 3 of schmico week. Again thank you justnotperfectly on tumblr for organizing this. If you want updates on my fics or anything else I am schmicosmalec on tumblr.
> 
> Also when I wrote the ending the first time I had a line that I loved but it just didn’t flow right. So here is my alternate ending line, it’s right after Levi asks Nico to marry him.
> 
> Nico looks down, smiling at the man he loves he loves the most and says, “I’ll let you know in to minutes.”
> 
>  
> 
> The end, they both live happily ever after!


End file.
